


Восемь часов

by KingShisui



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с кинк-феста: “Фассбендер дрочит, смотря «Грязь», МакЭвой — «Стыд». Телефонный разговор”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь часов

**Author's Note:**

> В Москве на восемь часов больше, чем в Нью-Йорке.

«МакЭвой, а ты уже смотрел “Стыд”?»  
Майкл отправляет смс-ку и шально улыбается, чувствуя себя глупым подростком. Серьёзно, где это видано: взрослый, самостоятельный мужик пялится на ноги другого мужика, рассекающего на экране ноутбука в женском шмотье, и не может оторвать взгляд. Джеймс смотрится ужасно нелепо, честно говоря, но Фассбендера это не волнует.  
Тишину номера московской гостиницы разрывает трель звонка мобильного.  
Его волнует тот факт, что они не виделись всего около месяца, а Майклу уже хочется лезть на стенку от тоски.  
— Фассбендер, ты нормальный человек? Два часа ночи, я только с самолёта… — На самом деле, голос у Джеймса совсем не сонный, только усталый и немного осипший.  
— А у меня десять часов утра. Я специально пораньше встал.  
— Да это для тебя подвиг равный неделе без сигарет.  
Майкл рассеянно улыбается, думая, что быть таким счастливым, слушая ворчливого шотландца, — это ненормально.  
И голос у этого шотландца непривычно хриплый.  
— А ты опять курить пытался?  
— А ты опять курил слишком часто? — парирует Джеймс. На другом конце линии, на другом конце мира, Фассбендер слышит резкий звук замка-молнии, какое-то приглушённое громыхание и ровный гул работающей техники.  
— Как там Москва?  
— Ты интересуешься Москвой ровно столько же, сколько я — погодой в Нью-Йорке, Джейми. — Уменьшительно-ласкательное сжимает горло, и Майкл несколько раз судорожно сглатывает, ощущая себя выброшенной на берег рыбой.  
МакЭвой на экране целуется с малолетним преступником.  
МакЭвой в телефонной трубке подозрительно затихает, и Майкл какое-то время слушает щёлканье зажигалки, рисуя в голове картинку: Джеймс тихо шипит что-то ругательно-шотландское сквозь сигарету в зубах, придерживая телефон плечом, и хмурит брови в надежде, что мат с акцентом произведёт на зажигалку должное впечатление, заставляя исправно работать.  
— Я же просил не называть…  
— Так что насчёт “Стыда”? — перебивает усталое возражение Фассбендер, снимая с себя трусы.  
Его волнует тот факт, что у него уже час стоит на Брюса Робертсона. В женском шмотье и без него.  
— Пробовал, но твоё голое тело здорово отвлекает от смысловой нагрузки и драматизма…  
— Неважно, включай.  
Джеймс усмехается и щёлкает мышкой.  
— Знаешь, начинать фильм с твоего члена — это запрещённый приём. Должен караться по закону.  
— Чтобы у гордости всей Шотландии не вставало с первых же минут?  
Шорох одежды и тяжёлый, протяжный выдох в трубке подтверждают правоту Майкла.  
— Я заметил, что ты… очень часто подкалываешь мою национальность, Майкл…  
Ладонь скользит по всей длине обсуждаемого члена, посылая привычно приятные мурашки вдоль позвоночника, а приглушённые выдохи МакЭвоя в трубке почти чувствуются горячим дыханием на щеке.  
Эффект присутствия, мать вашу.  
— Не стесняйся, Джейми. Стони громче для меня.  
Фассбендер обожает национальность МакЭвоя — в особенности его охренительно сексуальный акцент.  
— Не называй меня «Джейми», Майкл… Ох, блять, только не дрочка в туалете.  
— Представляешь, мы бы с тобой трахнулись в туалете той студии, где снимали последнее совместное интервью.  
Бессвязные стоны Джеймса прерываются хриплым «Ма-а-айкл», и Фассбендер ни за что в жизни бы не признался, что чуть не кончает от того, как МакЭвой произносит его имя.  
И от того, насколько пошлый отчётливый звук его дрочки по телефону.  
— У тебя мозгов бы хватило, Фассбендер. И после этого меня называют пошляко-ом…  
— О, ты ещё тот пошляк, Джейми-бой.  
Напряжение уже буквально сводит скулы, Майкл сжимает зубы, жмурит глаза и даже начинает невольно подмахивать бёдрами, представляя, как МакЭвой в чулках прогибается под ним, громко выстанывая своё «Ма-а-айкл».  
Собственное «Джейми» перекатывается по языку, вновь и вновь вырываясь с тяжёлыми стонами, плавится на губах и растекается по венам жаркой волной, словно шотландский виски.  
— Майкл, я же просил… Ма-а-айкл, называй меня «Джейми» чаще…  
— Я знаю, что ты возбуждаешься от этого. Да, Джейми-бой?  
Майкл понимает, что это пытка для них обоих. От возбуждения темнеет в глазах и сводит судорогами мышцы; они оба уже оттягивают оргазм в попытке продлить это сумасшествие.  
— Фассбендер, мать твою, ты должен трахать у окна меня, а не эту шлюху.  
— Завтра же прилечу в Нью-Йорк специально ради этого. Весь город обзавидуется…  
— И я буду гораздо лучше неё, Ма-айкл, я тебе буду отдаваться так, что в башке отзовётся…  
МакЭвой тоже ревнует к этим левым актрискам на экране, или ему это кажется?  
— Ты в любом случае самый лучший, Джейми-бой.  
Одобрительное «Ма-а-айкл» накрывает оглушительной волной оргазма, Фассбендер не разбирает, что выстанывает в трубку Джеймсу, громко, во весь голос выстанывает, представляя губы МакЭвоя на собственном члене.  
— А что ты представлял, когда кончал? — Отдышаться никак не получается, и Майкл расслабленно откидывается на кровать, ощущая мелкую дрожь в пальцах от медленно спадающего напряжения.  
— Как ты трахаешь меня в ванной, держа под бёдрами на весу.  
— Надо будет попробовать.  
Фассбендер щёлкает зажигалкой, с удовольствием затягиваясь сигаретой. Кончил – закурил. Дурацкое клише.  
— Серьёзно, привезу с собой чулки, Джеймс.  
— Я на тебя их одену и отымею, если посмеешь.  
Картинка сама собой всплывает перед глазами: Джеймс после оргазма запрокидывает голову назад и долго лежит с закрытыми глазами, «наслаждаясь послевкусием». Когда он впервые такое заявил, Фассбендер назвал его «чёртовым эстетом».  
Майкл запрокидывает голову, закрывая глаза, и усмехается, в который раз представляя голого МакЭвоя в чулках у окна.  
— Ну попробуй, Джейми.  
— Майкл, да как ты смеешь?  
— Москва, кстати, почти ничем не отличается от других городов, Джейми. А русская водка — ядрёная штука.  
Джеймс устало вздыхает и закуривает следом. Кажется, на экране его ноутбука Брэндон снова кого-то ебёт.  
— В Нью-Йорке дождь и пасмурно, как и в моей душе, Майкл.  
Фассбендеру не хватает духа на очередную подколку, и он просто спрашивает:  
— Ну что, Джейми, ещё разок? А, Джейми-бой? Дже-е-ейми…  
МакЭвой ещё не знает, что в сумке Майкла уже лежат билет на завтрашний рейс Москва-Нью-Йорк и недавно купленные чёрные чулки.


End file.
